The Sage and Spider Girl
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Your average Naruto is in the Marvel universe story. Except different, in which Mary Jane becomes A Spider Woman and they team up and fight crime. Created by Staman71 from deviantart.
1. Enter the Incredible Sage

The Sage and Spider-Girl  
>0<br>Naruto x Mary Jane  
>0<br>Author's Note  
>0<p>

Mary Jane's costume will be a mixture of Mattie Franklin and Jessica Drew's costume. Peter and Gwen Stacey are to get this in this story. I'm going to come out and say it now because I of course, will be doing different AU things like always. Like, this isn't a Spider-Man in this version, but he will be in the this version.

Also Mary-Jane will have a mixture of Spider-Women abilities with an Immunity to** Toxins, Poisons, Drugs, and Radiation but it will take longer to quick in than in the comics. In other words, more then one exposure will be required to make his** body is totally immune to radiation. Along with Venom Blasts, the energy projections with Pheromone Secretion, Psychokinetic Webbing, Prescience, and Clairvoyance and Self-Propelled Flight. A good of these powers won't truly be controllable or come into play until much later in the story.

Expect mixing of the movies, games, and this such thing into the story. Do not expect Bashing or character exaggeration. I hope you guys enjoy the story.

Expect future Naruto x Liz Allen, Betty Brant, and this pairings as we all know, no one else will do them, but me. I'm Kyuubi16, I always have to do the crazy and unusual pairings. Well ones that don't force them into Naruto's world and eventually stop. (I will update this stories soon so stop bitching damnit.)

And why the hell aren't you all reviewing? You do realize the reason why it takes me so long to update, why I've been so psychotic lately, and this shit is because I spend hours on end doing research and reading material so instead of updating or doing five stories I barely manage two a day. I hope you all realize that. Say something at least. Tell me what you like about the story and what pairing you want to see damnit. Normally I wouldn't care, but considering all the effort and research I put in the story and I get less reviews then all the badly written Yaoi, Hetero, and Yuri stories out there with OOC and done to death plots you can understand me being a little pissed.

0  
>Story Start<br>0  
>Leaping across the buildings of the busy New York street was an unidentified figure. Briefly illuminated by the busy city's lights was a young man with the inhuman abilities of meta humans, villains, and aliens alike. He was wearing a short sleeved coat with flame patterns, black and orange dashed down across the bottom of the red cape. The red jacket had streams of orange line that extended around his neck and shoulders down to the front of his sleeves. His pants were also black along with his boots that allowed him to easily blend into the light. <em>''Things seem a little too quiet.'' <em>he thought, purposely chancing fate as tonight's patrol was rather boring and he was hoping to bust some more criminals to help decrease the crime rate of the city.

Until the day he could find a way to get back to his own home dimension he would do anything he helped to improve the situation of this dimension. '_Gah, you would think with an all powerful sorcerer, a genius scientist, and the help of a god they would have some clue on how to locate my home dimension and send me back.' _he added as a scowl tugged at his lips. He knew he was being unfair, that he should be more grateful that they were taking time out of this day to help him like the heroes they were, but after eight months even Naruto's patience which was surprisingly high as of late was growing thin and he was going crazy.

Naruto was snapped out of his reverie by the screams and shouts down below. Leaping down off the roof and jumping down to the ground,he saw a bunch of punks, one wielding a chain, another a plank of wood surrounding a young girl in an alleyway. ''Hey! Didn't anyone tell you when a lady says no she means no.'' he shouted to the thugs who spun around.

''Get out of freak before we mess you up!'' one of them shouted.

''I wasn't aware Halloween came early, did you Jimmy?'' another asked.

"Who cares, let's just take care of him so we can fun with the girl," the last thug grinned.

Naruto's eyes flashed dangerously as the three men charged his. Swaying to the side he grabbed the first thugs arm and twisted as he leaped in the air and axe kicked his head with enough force that it collided with the ground and broke his nose. The man with the chain swung it only for Naruto to catch it and pull the man forward clothes lining him. The last of the thug dropped the plank and started running only for Naruto to swing the chain around a few times before his head and lassoing around the man's leg and yanking him off his feet, resulting in him dropping down onto his forehead and knocking him unconscious.

Gathering them all in a pile, and by that he threw them all into a nearby dumpster Naruto turned to the shaking girl,who had stood watching the fight. It took Naruto a few moments before realizing he knew his. She was one of his classmates, Mary-Jane Watson.

"Are you okay?'' he asked his as the young girl shook his head.

''Y-Yeah...thank you," the red-head said somewhat shyly. ''...for saving me.''

''No problem,'' he said with a charming smile. ''Just let me call the police and I'll be happy to escort you home.'' he said as he reached into his leg pocket for his cellphone. ''After all I can't let a pretty lady such as yourself walk home on his own.'' he added as the red-head's cheek soon matched her hair. As soon as the blond dropped his off he darted off to continue his patrol. Unaware of the enthralled looks the red-head was sending him or what was to come.

000

Chapter End

000

I'm sorry folks. Yes, cliche save and meet, but its a shout out to the first Spiderman Movie. And this was to be so much longer, but I kept being distracted and bothered and knew if I didn't finish the chapter tonight I was just going to put it off so I'll just continue and do a double length chapter of my usual length next chapter to make up for it. (One of you guys are going to have to review with a long review and mentioned that so I'll remember.)


	2. How you Screw over Fate

The Sage and Spider-Girl  
>0<br>Naruto x Mary Jane  
>0<br>Author's Note  
>0<p>

There will be no Spider-Man in this story, wait for the next one. I need to focus on developing an entire Rogue's Gallery and such and I don't feel like doing things that would steel the spot light off the central characters.

0  
>Story Start<br>0

Mary Jane was currently sitting in her living room and watched as Shinobi defeated Havoc on TV. Ever since that day he saved her she had been enthralled only to be brought back to reality by Toshi Asakura and Liz Allen, the trio studying for a big math test coming up. (1) ''Ooh man, first a tour to a genetics lab where we have to do a two page report on everything that we learned following by a big math test the following day? What did I do to deserve such a horrible fate?'' Toshi dramatically cried out as he leaned against the couch. Toshi, age 16 was an Asian American teen with short black hair, skinny frame and skin with a slight yellowish tint. He stood out because he had an odd obsession with the color orange, wearing an orange shirt (To which Liz always chastised him on his fashion sense) and jeans with black flip flops.

''Oh hush will you, you're not the only one suffering. My mom has been getting on my case about my math grade and won't let me go anywhere but the library until I bring it up. I'm the one suffering,'' the platinum blonde argued just as dramatically.

''No, but all the cute girls who need my charming smile as a pick me up are the ones suffering.'' he countered as Liz snorted and flipped her pony tail.

''If anything they'll be ecstatic of not dealing with you, you horndog.'' she stated as the black haired man recoiled slightly.

''Mary-Jane, Liz is being mean. Tell her to stop,'' the brunette whined but the red-head paid no attention to him. ''Mary-Jane?'' he spoke again only to notice she was staring intently at the screen.

''Homecoming is coming up,'' the red-head spoke for the first time in the last fifteen minutes. ''You think Shinobi would take me if I ask him?''

''Isn't he like 38 or something?'' Toshi dimly only to be dope slapped by Liz.

''MJ, not like a certain someone who enjoys crushing people's dreams don't you think you're aiming a little too high?'' never let it be said that Liz didn't know sympathy or kindness. But it was rather limited in who she gave it out too.

''But its destiny. He saved my life not to mention he thinks I'm cute. Come on, cute red-read that the brave and valiant hero loves from afar, but he never approaches her because he secretly pines for her and afraid his enemies might use her to get to him. Its like all those super hero comics Toshi is always going on about.'' all whom she borrowed to gain better knowledge on her super hero crush. ''How can you not see the romantic overtones?'' she asked as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. ''Not to mention he called me cute.''

''But he flirts with every cute female,'' Toshi interjected. ''He was flirting with that reporter not too long ago.'' he added only to be dope slap by Liz once again. ''Damnit woman that hurts.'' he whimpered.

''Well if you stop saying something stupid, which in your case is everything I'd stop hitting you.'' she responded as she moved over to Mary Jane and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. ''And even if I were to support this idea how are you going to find him? Not to mention don't you think you're getting your hopes up? Besides plenty of guys like you, like for instance Harry Osborn.'' she hinted at as Toshi laughed his ass off.

''No way, Harry?'' he laughed some more. ''Mary-Jane Osborn sounds terrible. Sound like you got drunk and hitched up with a stage musician. Now Mary Jane Asakura on the other hand says you net yourself a rich and classy traveling business man from Japan.'' If there was one thing to admire about Toshi he certainty didn't dance around the question or came off as an indecisive tool.

''Do I have to get the spray?'' Liz responded with a rather testy look as Toshi shirk back.

''I'll be good.''

Mary Jane just chuckled at her friends antics. ''I swear Liz, if you weren't dating Flash I say you two would make a good couple.''

Upon her statement her two friends began to flush furiously. ''Me dating her/him! No way!'' they pointed shouted and looked away with furious blushes.

Deciding to poke at her friends some more on a later time Mary-Jane went back to formulating a plan to track down Shinobi.''Hhm, maybe if I map out all of Shinobi's sightings I can track him down.'' But of course nothing more of importance happened that night.

The fateful day soon came around. ''Why hello my emerald eye angel. Your gentleman has come to escort you?'' Toshi said as he extended an arm and Mary Jane giggled at his action. She had grown used to Toshi's flirtations some time ago. He always paid her complements like 'my angel' and 'my diamond.'

"Sometime I can't help but wonder what goes on in that head of yours, Come on, let's go ahead and go."

Toshi would soon find himself scowling as Harry Osborn beat him out of his seat next to MJ. Damn him and his urge to go back and get his ritz crackers. On one hand the boy had a rich father so the whining grated Toshi at times, on the other hand the man was a duechebag that berated Harry for his squandered potential. So yeah, a father that never seems his child except to berate them. Then again the man could have turned out like MJ's father, drunk bastard.

As per usual Flash was being an ass-hat and picking on Peter Parker. And then he was chastised by Liz, one of the few people who was nice to Peter while being among the popular crowd and Toshi, not knowing when the hell to shut up mentioned Peter Brains and Liz's look would make a decent child, resulting in Liz's infamous dope slap and chewing his ear off and many painful slaps to the arm. As such Toshi silently brood, silently walking along as the tour guide gave them a tour.

"There are more than 32,000 known species of spider in the world." The tour guide began as thirty-odd students and their teacher are lead around a cavernous laboratory by a tour guide and they pass a number of spider exhibits.

"They are in the order Aranae, which is divided into three sub-orders-Mesothelea, Orthognatha, and Labidognatha. All spiders are carnivorous, ravenous eaters who feed on massive quantities of protein...'' the guide continued on explaining facts until Peter Parker asked a question about taking pictures for the school paper.

The guide nodded and a few students rolled their eyes while muttering "geek " under their breath. Peter ignored them and raised her camera. Behind him, one of Flash's cronies bumped Peter's elbow on purpose, ruining the picture and the other kids laughed.

"The funnel web spider-family Hexathelidae, genus Atrax-one of the deadliest spiders in the world, spins an intricate funnel-shaped web whose strands have a tensile strength proportionately equal to the type if high tension wire used in bridge buildings." The tour guide explained.

Peter raised his camera again, but go bumped again. He turned and Flash's crony stepped forward threateningly.

"Leave him alone." Harry muttered.

The crony turned to see Harry Osborn staring at him. "Or what?"

"Or his father will fire your father." A boy retorted and they laughed.

The teacher cut in, his voice being loud and clear. "The next person who talks is going to fail this course, I kid you not."

"The crab spider-family Themisidae, genus Misumen-spins no web to catch its prey, but hunts instead using a set of reflexes with nerve conduction velocities so fast that some researchers believe that it almost borders on precognition, an early awareness of danger, a "Spider-sense."" The guide explained.

They all reached the center of the rotund floor where researches are working at computers surrounding an electron microscope. Large video screens around the room display giant images of the microscope's area of scrutiny-spider DNA.

"Over five painstaking years Columbia's genetic research has finally mapped out the genetic codes of each of these spiders." The guide began and up above them a single spider sit on its magnificent web, glistening in the light, "Armed with these DNA blueprints, we have now begun what was once thought impossible-interspecies genetic transmutation. In this Recombination Lab, we use synthesized transfer-RNA to encode an entirely new genome, combining genetic information from all three spiders into these genetically designed super-spiders. The first mankind had ever produced." The guide explained almost excitedly.

The clad checked out each of the creepy-looking spiders and crowded around the glass tank.

"Dis_gus_ting." M.J said wide-eyed.

"Hateful little things." Harry said.

"I love it." M.J said.

Harry looked at her in momentary surprise. "Really? Me too."

''Obvious kiss-ass,'' Toshi stated, not even bothering with the cough muttering thing that everyone did and was done to death nowadays. As a result he received multiple glares. ''Oh toss off,'' he replied with an extremely horrible British accent. ''At least when I'm being subtle, I'm subtle.'' It was well known that Toshi didn't hold love for Harry Osborn, most likely because they both had a thing for the same redhead.

"Just imagine-one day we can isolate the strengths, powers, and immunities in human beings and _transfer_ that DNA code among ourselves. All known diseases could be wiped out. Of course we're nowhere near ready to start experimenting with humans, so the moment we're concentrating on these 15 spiders. Any questions?" The guide asked.

"Fourteen." Peter whispered.

"Fourteen?" Harry repeated.

"I beg your pardon?" The tour guide questioned.

"There's only fourteen." Peter stated again.

"No, there's fifteen. Aren't there?" The guide questioned.

As she and the other students turned their attention to the tank, and started to count the spiders, the spider in its web begins to crawl across it and then begins to drop.

The tour group has given up on the mysterious fifteenth spider and followed the tour guide. M.J lingered for a moment to check out her reflection in the tank.

''Would the lady like use of my mirr...'' Toshi began but bumbled it and end up dropping it, cracked glass scattering slightly on the ground. ''Aah crap. I can't afford seven years bad luck.''

''You really need to be more careful.'' Mary Jane lightly chastised.

''Crap,'' Toshi mumbled as he pat himself down. ''Hey Patrick...''

''Peter,'' Mary Jane corrected Toshi.

''Yeah what she said, mind running to the restroom and...''

''Toshi,'' she said in a warning voice.

''Fine I'll do it...'' he grumbled as he went over to said boy and hook his arm over his head. ''But I'm not going alone. You know I hate going to public restrooms alone.'' he finished, dragging off a protesting Peter Parker. For reasons he would not disclose Toshi refused to go to public restroom by himself. Something about seeing something that scarred his mind forever and horrified his sensibilities.

So distracted by Toshi's antics Mary Jane didn't notice the spider slowly descend down the thread and drop down onto her arm. The spider continued down until her and finally biting down. MJ let out a cry and flung her hand back sending the spider to flying off to parts unknown. Now where this Spider went and why it was never confirmed dead or bit other people will never be known. As Mary Jane was too busy looking down at the tiny bite marks where the spider had sunk its fangs into her skin.

Suddenly she began to feel a bit woozy and fainted which caused some of the students to cry out and rush towards her.

"What's going on here!" one of the scientists who worked there called out, running towards where the students were crowded around the unconscious girl. ''Quick! Call an Ambulance!'' one of the workers cried out to a security guard. ''We need to get her to Hospital to make sure she hasn't been affected by anything in this facility.''

Sometime later in an unnamed Hospital. ''Mary-Jane? Sweetie are you okay?''

Mary Jane let out a groan and slowly sat up. It was then she took notice of the presence of her Aunt Anna, the older sister of her father Philip. Mary Jane had been living with her Aunt the past few years when her father was charged with extortion and selling drugs which resulted in a hefty jail sentence.

''Aunt Anna? What happened? Where am I?''

''You're in the hospital, dear,'' the woman answered. ''The doctor said you'll be OK. You fainted at the exhibition. I knew this so called diet of yours was a bad idea. You've lost too much weight, but you kids these days think everything. And...''

Mary Jane groaned as she laid back and tried to will herself back to sleep. _'At least things can't get any worst from here.'_But Poor Mary Jane had no clue that shit was about to get real.

0  
>Chapter End<br>0

I am Kyuubi16, fear me and review.

1. Shout out to Shaman King and American Dad.


	3. And Now on to the Plans

The Sage and Spider-Girl  
>0<br>Naruto x Mary Jane  
>0<br>Author's Note  
>0<br>There will be no Spider-Man in this story, wait for the next one. I need to focus on developing an entire Rogue's Gallery and such and I don't feel like doing things that would steel the spot light off the central characters.  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<p>

''Something bothering you Hardy-san?'' Toshi asked as he came across the form of Felicia Hardy huddled in an aisle behind a bookcase. Her beautiful blue eyes stained with tears and black mascara running down her face. 

"I caught my jerk of a so called boyfriend making out with another girl," she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Ah, come on, it isn't that bad," Toshi assured her, patting her back and offering some tissue he kept on him to take care of his many phobias. "You're Felicia Hardy! Pretty, witty, blonde, and rich. Snap your fingers and the boys will come running up. That jack-ass will regret losing you.'' he said as Felicia's sniffling lessened. ''In fact, you should definitely go out with me, you know to make him jealous. And we should definitely make out, you know to rub it in.'' he added as Felicia broke out into a fit of giggles and wiped her eyes.

''You are incorrigible Toshi. If you were any other guy I assumed you would try and take advantage of the situation,'' she stated as Toshi pouted.

''Never,'' he cried dramatically. ''That would mean cheating on my one true love. Unless she asked me to make out with another girl, and only girls. For even if my love is boundless even I have standards and limits. Oh and nothing with coconuts. I hate coconuts.'' he said as Felicia shook her head, calling out to the teen before he could go on another tangent. It was a shame that Toshi was so hopelessly in love with Mary Jane, who was hopeless infatuated with Shinobi. He was a nice guy, if not for being a bit weird. ''So no more crying you hear? Especially on a Friday.''

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" she asked, her smiling brightening.

''You and I are going to go,'' he paused, ''SHOPPING!'' he exclaimed, doing his best impression of a rich and bubbly young female who had money yet little brains and was simply born into a rich family.

Felicia was pretty sure if it wasn't for the fact that Toshi was indeed a Mary-Jane sexual with a dash of Chivalrous Pervert she would think he might be bisexual per his slight feminine matters and behaviors at times. ''Toshi, you really like Mary-Jane Watson don't you?'' she asked as he craned his head to the side and rose up his eyebrow.

''Hhm? I suppose I may have been too subtle,'' he mused to himself. ''I'm sorry what was the question?''

''Oh, nothing...''she said, biting her bottom lip and wondering should she do what she was about to do.

''Listen, if you're not doing anything tomorrow I got tickets to this concert. It was suppose to be a birthday present for...that jerk, but since you like Linkin Park I thought...''

''LINKIN PARK!'' Toshi exclaimed as his eyes lit up. ''YAY!'' he shouted as his hands rose above his hands.

''I'll take that for a yes!'' she said as she turned away, her face becoming a light shade of red. '_I just don't want the waste perfectly good money that's all. It's not like these tickets are cheap and Toshi is a good guy.'  
><em>

''LINKIN PARK! IN THE END! LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST! LIVE!'' _Did Felicia just ask me out on a date? NAaaaaah! I'm being a dumbass! She obviously wants me to be her bodyguard against any pervert who my grope her ass or such. Hhm...but the question is. Can I fight myself while enjoying Linkin Park. The question is...MEY-BE! Nah, it's a definitely. Don't be a total ass-hat guy. Her boyfriend just hurt her, you need to do everything you can to solidify friend zone status! _''Well Felicia, my friend, who I am joining your request only as a friend and accompanying in a way only a friend can I accept your gracious offer.'' he said as his arms went up, then down, then up, and finally down again. He wanted to hug her in the excitement but that would be too friendly and such he didn't know what to do.** '**_'I don't know what to do?''_ he mentally cried inside.

Meanwhile with Mary-Jane who was getting used to post Spiderbit status. With her Aunt Anna being something of a worrywart she was not allowed to go to school today, not that the red-head was complaining first. This would allow her more time to work on her Super Sexy Secret Plan to Romance Shinobi and Become His Secret Keeper and Love Interest.  
><em><br>_

_"MJ have you lost your mind?"_ Liz'a voice blared over the phone.

"Good morning to you too Liz." she said. "What are you referring to?"

_''Micheal told us how you asked him to use his Computer know how to track down all of Shinobi's movements and than you asked him which area super criminals would most likely attack for gain? I may not be a scholar but I have common sense and its telling me you're either suddenly gone brain dead or you're becoming obsessed and as your friend I can't stand by and let you do something like this.'_

_''_Look, I know what I'm doing Liz. All I'm asking is that you support me in my decision,'' Mary-Jane said as she spun in the computer chair she was in by her desk and faced the TV. Picking up the remote she turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels when something caught her eye. A report on the kind of incident that Shinobi would get involved with. The perfect opportunity to talk with him. ''I have to go.'' she said, hanging up on her protesting friend as she ran to her closet and began going through her wardrobe for something cute, yet sexy.

000

Chapter End

000

Next time, Shinobi meets Mary Jane once again and the red wonder undergoes some delayed changes.


	4. Cornering the Shinobi

The Sage and Spider-Girl  
>0<br>Naruto x Mary Jane  
>0<br>Author's Note  
>0<br>There will be no Spider-Man in this story, wait for the next one. I need to focus on developing an entire Rogue's Gallery and such and I don't feel like doing things that would steel the spot light off the central characters.  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<p>

As Mary Jane was on her way to where the blond enigma the Shinobi was she began to think back the moment when she started to form her plan to meet the enigmatic fighter.

''You're out of ya' league ninja boy! You should have never gotten in my way!'' the humanoid criminal of fire known as scorcher said, as he continued to fire continuous stream of flames at the over turned blue pinto that Naruto was behind. The heat of the car escalated as the vehicle began to melt instead of blowing up like Naruto feared for a few moments.

''At this point I'm going to have to skip the witty comments and just take you down. I am not missing the premier of Scream 5 over you.'' Naruto said as he jumped back and kicked the remains of the melted car into the armored suit pyromaniac.

_''And that was the scene earlier today as the unusual shinobi Naruto Uzumaki defeated the Scorcher, better known as Steven Hudak, a chemist fired from his company for embezzlement. Steven Hudak was carving a path of destruction to...''_ the newscaster's voice was cut off by Toshi.

''Hey! We should be focusing on the Algebra you know.''

''The what now?'' the love struck teen said as she looked up.

''The Algebra... Toshi reminded her as Mary Jane snorted and crossed her legs.

''But that's so boring. About as exciting as watching moss grow.''

Toshi hung his head. ''Boring?'' he whimpered.

Mary Jane giggled, ''...lighten up. I'm just teasing you.'' she playfully remarked and ruffled his hair.

_''And that's all for tonight's coverage on the shinobi!'' _and with that Mary Jane cut off the TV and took down more notes. What soon followed was her charting the sighting and noticed that Shinobi seemed to appear in Queen's often.

And that soon led to that Saturday. Dressed in a Pink T-Shirt, jeans, and open grey jacket the red-head was able to catch the tail end of a fight between Shinobi and a criminal by the name of Havok. Cupping her hands together Mary Jane gave one big cry of, ''SHINOBI!'' only for him to take off. ''Darn,'' she stated as he disappear in a swirl of wind. ''Maybe he didn't hear me.'' she concluded as she decided to try again. ''Shinobi over here!"' she screamed to him as he tackled some psycho throwing electric blasts off a roof. ''Hey Shinobi do you remember me!'' she cried out from a taxi cab, as the latest encounter resulted in him keeping a bus from falling over a bridge into the water. Though as soon as he appeared the blond disappeared again.

''Hurry...Hurry...Hurry.'' Mary Jane mentally chanted as she climbed up the fire escape.

''...Ma-Ki! Naruto Rendan!'' with an explosive finish Naruto axe kicked yet another costumed weirdo trying to gain fame by killing him. What was with nut jobs and trying to earn a reputation by killing him.

''Shinobi!'' the cry caused the blond to turn around, a startled look on his face.

''Mary-Jane what are you...'' his eyes widened and he swore. He had inadvertently slipped, his tone coming off more familiar than he intended.

''You do remember me.'' she responded with glee before a look of unamusement formed on her face.''So why have you been ignoring me?'' she demanded with an accusatory glance. ''I've been chasing you all over the city for **days!'' **she stretched out for the words day. She was a bit too irritated to let her crush dismiss how annoyed she was. ''You **had **to have heard me calling out for you.''

Naruto bit his lip, softly exhaling from his nose before deciding to finally humor the girl. ''So what do you need? Need me to beat up someone for you?'' he asked playfully. ''I don't do that sort of thing.'' _Not anymore. _he mentally added. ''I'm suppose to be heroic.'' as he finished he noticed Mary Jane's demeanor suddenly changed. Her face began to flush red and her hands came together, her fingers interlacing together as she fidgeted.

''I want...'' she stammered. ''well...you.'' she finally admitted.__

_'Don't construe it as perverted or you're going to Hell!Don't construe it as perverted or you're going to Hell! Don't construe it as perverted or you're going to Hell! Don't construe it as perverted or you're...oh god damnit I'm going to Hell.'_ after noticed her hesitant and fearful look he finally answered. ''Huh?'' _smooth move Naruto. _

She turned away for a brief moment to gather her courage. ''What would you say to going out sometime?'' There...she did it!

''I...I can't...'' and he almost regretted it as she suddenly exploded.

''Why not? Why can't you go out with me?'' she asked, she looked like she was about to cry. _Isn't this how is goes in the comics. The hero is suppose to fall in love with the red head he always save._

Naruto could have simply dismissed her. He could have brushed her off, but than he realized what he would have been doing was unfair to the girl. ''I would be worried about you.'' he said as he placed his hands on her shoulder. ''You're a beautiful young girl, but you're also human and therefore fragile.'' he said as he paused to make sure he chose his next words carefully. ''I've studied heroes and villains, super-powered or otherwise and I know that civilians are in danger often, especially those connected to heroes. Also, I value a woman whose strong.'' images of Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Temari, Tsunade, and Konan came to mind for various reasons. ''I need someone who can stand and fight by my side as an equal. I'm not saying you should go out there and try to get bit my a radioactive fly to develop super powers or something, but I need someone who can compliment me and you have your whole life ahead of you. Something that shouldn't be revolved around romance and making use of that head of yours.'' Naruto removed his hands and went over to the edge. ''Please don't seek me out anymore Mary-Jane because you could get yourself hurt. Take care of yourself.'' Naruto stated as he disappeared over the edge.  
><em><br>'I need someone who can stand and fight by my side as an equal.' '... making use of that head of yours.' _his words echoed in Mary Jane's head. She glomly thought as she went and sat on the edge of the roof._ 'Ohmygosh! I'm so embarrassed! Toshi and Liz were right! What was I thinking.'_ As Mary Jane went to move she slipped over the side and let out a scream. By extent she reached out and caught the end of one of the ladders, using the momentum she manage to throw herself forward and flipped over and collided into a wall.  
><em><br>'That's it I'm dead! I'm totally dead! That's why it didn't hurt...right?'_ she thought as she opened her eyes and let a gasp as she was looking down at the ground? _'What the?'_ she thought as she looked up and down and noticed she was stuck against the wall. Pulling her hands away she realized her arms were sticking to the wall. As freaked out as she was Mary Jane couldn't help but be a bit giddy at the prospect she had super powers. Not asking why or how and maybe even why she didn't happen to discover them before but the fact that working to become Shinobi's equal wouldn't be as difficult as she thought.


	5. The Birth of Spider Girl

The Sage and Spider-Girl  
>0<br>Naruto x Mary Jane  
>0<br>Author's Note  
>0<br>There will be no Spider-Man in this story, wait for the next one. I need to focus on developing an entire Rogue's Gallery and such and I don't feel like doing things that would steel the spot light off the central characters.

0  
>Story Start<br>0

Mary Jane couldn't help but admire her growth spurt in front of her mirror. Super powers really did grant young girls bodies of a model. During her flexing she discovered she could shoot silk threads from her wrist. It was one of the coolest things so to speak. She began doing research on everything she could on spiders and began exploring. Sticking to walls, shoot out thick threads, super strength. The busty red-head was beyond thrilled. The only downside was having to give away most of her clothing once the growth finally stopped. Mary-Jane couldn't help but enjoy being able to leap from building to build, the wind rushing through her hair. Being a Saturday she didn't have to worry about school.

''So this is what it feels like,'' she said to herself as the hair flung wildly. She never felt so alive. After half an hour of leaping from building to building, taking no mind or care about the fact people could possibly see her she dropped down in an alleyway and ran her fingers through her hair. She began walking down the street, strutting her stuff. She couldn't help but enjoy the fact that all eyes were on her. At first she began wondering why her hips widened and her waist line shrunk, but than she wondered why should she complain? This was the exact sort of thing that happened all the time in comics with female characters granted super powers so it was normal.

Mary-Jane decided it was time for her to go out and make a name for herself. She was going to become the newest thing on the street, and surely Shinobi would take notice. So she did like any newly powered teen becoming a vigilant hero would do. Design a costume based off her motif. She scrunched up what money she had and ordered the material. Most of the costume was made out of a sparkling red material that would snugly fit her body with the exception of a flame-orange shaped spider emblem on front, along her beasts, and a large spider image shaped along on her back. There was a hole in the back of the mask of the same material so her long flaming hair hang behind her and in the front of her mask revealing her nose and mouth. There were also two thing, white eye patches that allow her to see yet kept the color of her eyes visible and offered some protection. That last bit of material she borrowed from Toshi. To complete the outfit she got flame-orange gloves, webbed cape and go go boots.

Her uniform clung to her, allowing her to pull off amazing movements while still being sexy. No reason why she couldn't fight and still look good.

Mary Jane was glad she spent so much time fooling around with web swinging or else she have went splat some time ago. Web swinging around unfamiliar territory unnerve her a bit. Having to pay special attention to avoid smoke stacks and helicopters was not what she expected of a first patrol. Where was the excitement? Where was the action. That was then she caught it. The sight of armed thugs robbing a large black van. She wasn't sure if it was weird or not, just that finally she had something to do. As two men went in and out of the van, unloading goods the two other members of their posse kept a look out.

Landing on the vehicle, causing a massive dent and causing the robbers to turn around Mary Jane gave them a sassy love, placing her hands on his shoulder. ''Didn't your mothers ever tell you its not nice to take things that don't belong to you?''

''Great! Another one of those costumed freaks! Riddle her with bullets!'' the thug carrying the semi-automatic ordered before firing.

Mary Jane gasp, a sound, a sort of loud, ringing vibration filled her eyes. She could see everything, the movement of their bodies and the bullets escaping the chambers. She moved, leaping up and over with amazing leaping ability only to clumsily land on the far more reinforced van with a thud. She quickly recovered and leaped over the side as the thugs continued to fire. Holding out her arms she shot web threads and yanked the weapons away from two of the thugs. During this one of the weapons was still in the process of fire and one of the stray bullets shot another one of the robbers in the back. ''Oh god!'' she cried out. She was trying to take the weapon away. She wasn't trying to get one of them shot. Letting her gun down she was just able to barely avoid a bullet hitting her in the cheek. Acting on instinct her hands shot forward, trying to knock the man away sending him hurling into the getaway car, causing a dent and the man to crumble down on the ground, knocked out cold.

''I give up!''

''Don't kill us!''

Using their heads the other robbers quickly gave up. Hearing a muffled sound Mary Jane went inside to discover a tied up guard. She pulled off the gag and began undoing the ropes.

''I don't know who you are girl, but you saved my life. Those thugs were talking about killing me after unloading the money.'' the fifty-something guard muttered.

''Well, its all in a day's work.'' she replied with an in-geniune grin.

"Yes…I, I…thank you," the man said somewhat awkwardly, lifting up his hat to rub his hand through his comb over hair. ''Are you some sort of girl spider vigilant or something. Because those are webs, aren't they?'' he asked, pointing to the silken threads visible on the ground.

Mary Jane paused, thinking about. ''Spider-girl, call me Spider-girl.'' she replied. It had a nice ring to it. ''Will you be okay from here?''

''Yeah,'' the guard nodded as he turned to find his cellphone. ''I'll just call the police and...'' he turned back to notice that Mary Jane was on her, way, leaping from the ground and crawling up a building. ''My daughter was right. I need to get the hell out this city before its invaded by aliens or something.''

Once she was satisfied she got far enough away Mary Jane took off her mask. She took deep breaths as she tried to relax. _'Note to self. Work on super strength and coordination.' _she thought. Suddenly the sounds of an alarm was picked up by her new, sensitive hearing. ''Well, its show time.'' she thought as she put back on the mask. That morning Mary Jane was pleasantly surprised to find out that 'Spider-Girl' was all the rage.

Norah Winters, a journalist from the Front Line was sitting opposite of J. Jonah Jameson and other personalities debating the emergence of this new hero. They were also getting some calls in, quite a few of them complaining about how decent Spider-Girl was, strutting her stuff about. Mary Jane merely snorted, mocking many of the callers doing the voice of old foggies and starting off many of the sentences, 'back in my day'.

_''We don't know anything about this so called Spider-Girl. Where she came from and what she plans on doing. I know one thing and its clear. She's a menace. Like all the rest of these masked vigilantes using their powers to do whatever they want. They pay no mind to the fact they threaten the livelihood of others and they need to be hold accounted for their actions.''_

Mary Jane scowled and rested her head on her hand. She tuned out Jameson's menace this and menace that until an image of Shinobi appeared on the screen to which she cranked the volume. ''As many of you know Spider-Girl appeared in the same general area around the same time of another of our celebrated heroes, Uzumaki Naruto, otherwise known as the Shinobi.'' Norah Winters continued as another image appeared. This was of Naruto being surrounded by children at an orphanage. ''What sets this young man apart is that we have both a name and a face to put to his identity. This morning one of our reporters approached him for his thoughts on this new vigilant.'' the screen behind the personalities on the show flickered to life.

_Sure enough it was Naruto sitting at a cafe, drinking a coffee. Hundreds of his copies had formed a line to keep people from mobbing him as those who were at the cafe couldn't help but stare or stole glances and tried to hide them at the blonde. ''Mr. Shinobi,'' the young, timid reporter began._

_''Just call me Naruto...'' he snapped his finger. ''Tim.'' he said, recalling the reporters name._

_''Right, Mr. Naruto, what are your thoughts on S-Spider-girl?''_

_''Who?'' he asked, putting down the paper._

_''Spider-Girl. It was all over the news last night and this morning.'' he said, pointing to an image of the paper on the other side of the paper Naruto was reading. He turned to the image and glanced it over.  
><em>

_''She's pretty cute._'' Mary Jane couldn't help but blush at this admission. '_'But a bit reckless._'' he added as her mouth dropped. ''_Its obvious by the injuries caused to some of the criminals she's new to her powers. I look forward to meeting her, but only after she gets a better handle on her powers. Hopefully she plans on helping people. As I mentioned before, everyone has a story, its just a matter of listening. I've been hearing complaints of rising number of vigilantes and stuff. While it might be ideal for gifted people such as her to end up inadvertently being one of our great men and women in blue that's not always the case. I don't have any loved ones that can get in danger from associating with me since I associate with everyone. I can only wish this Spider-Girl well and hopes she realizes what she is getting into.''_

Mary Jane couldn't help but smile. She got the attention of the Shinobi. She was not going to let him down. Or at least what she hoping. She was going to need some positive publicity. She needed to get the public to see that she was a good person and she wanted to help. She may not have had that in mind when she started, but saving that guard felt good. Stopping those robbers from making off with the bank money felt even better. Yeah, Spider-Girl was here and she was there to stay.


End file.
